Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Waterspring (W) Le waterspring 8D Told ya I was gonna try to catch up to Leopard c: 20:50, June 11, 2012 (UTC) And I told you, not gonna happen -_- Nice. 20:52, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Darken the shading (if you use it; artist's choice). 00:19, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Make the nose grey? 16:23, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Still doing this? 16:32, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I'll give it 'till Wednesday. Come on, Ivy, don't make me decline this beaty :O 20:45, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Pilchard (KP) Finally, I can use layers. :'3 Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 10:10, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Adorable! Blur the stripes some more. This sounds like a name I curse. -_- 14:07, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Nice. Just remember to save as layers AND png, or it fails XD Perhaps darken the collar and eyes, they're almost the same as the pelt colour. If you want 16:08, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, I guess I did because it didn't fail o.o Reuploaded 'Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 21:00, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I wuv this, CBA? 15:45, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I got it! I've spent ages trying to figure out where I heard the name. It's Bob the Builder, there was a cat called Pilchard in it. (My brother was obsessed) Just close your eyes,The sun is going down, You'll be alright,No one can hurt you now, Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound... 15:49, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Blur teh shading. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 19:55, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Remove the CBA .-. 20:02, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Lizardfang (D) I'm really not fond of you. [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|''"Now you're scared!"]] 16:21, June 14, 2012 (UTC) 0.0 This is beautiful! Define the shading a little. 16:28, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing I hate you. Darken th paws. 16:33, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Pads? [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|''"Now you're scared!"]] 16:43, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... you know what I mean x3 16:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded! '[[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 16:57, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Darken the back ''pads considerably. 15:41, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Blur the brown? "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 19:56, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded :D '[[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 21:10, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Mika (KP) Mika, my Mika <3 16:37, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Darken the ''pad. Someone might tell you to do something with the shading, but I like it. 17:14, June 15, 2012 (UTC) So do I XD 17:24, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Here comes that someone who's going to tell you to do something with the shading. xP Blur it? 04:07, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I think the shading looks fine. However, blur the belly markings? 16:10, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Suuuureee. xD 03:11, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 12:55, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Darken the paw some more. 16:31, June 18, 2012 (UTC) What? 20:42, June 18, 2012 (UTC) She might mean pad... [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 14:46, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Probably. I'll do that :) 15:28, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Tuft(Ki) I...What in the world...? This is too...weird... to be me! It hurts da eyes! Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 17:57, June 15, 2012 (UTC) It might just be me, but fix the blurred collar lineart. Unless it is just me. Then ignore everything I just said. Nice! 17:58, June 15, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' Yah....I decided to change the color of the collar. Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 18:17, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Make the pad less purple. 12:49, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Blur the orange markings a bit. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 19:57, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Aww the tufted ears make it(?) looks so cute~ Ottersplash~June rain~ 13:50, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Deathstar (L)-CBA Ewwwwwww... I'm redoing that shading and blurring dem stripes... So old, so yucky DX 17:23, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Pleasant name XD. Umm, the shading has different tones? But cute other than that <3 17:30, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. I said I was redoing it x3 17:48, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Looks luverly! CBA? [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 14:47, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Shadowswirl (D)-CBA Ze deputy of ze DuskClan. =) 17:23, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Interesting name. I see no wrong in ze deputy. 17:32, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Lovely. Blur the white on his haunch a little. 12:47, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Aww~ Love the name, Leopard. Ottersplash~June rain~ 13:49, June 18, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded'. OTTER! *glomps* 16:01, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Looks awesome to me! I love the name too! :) CBA? [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 14:51, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Leaf(Lo) ......I shouldn't try to make chararts with only my tracpad. Mental note: bring a mouse for my laptop next time *sighs*-- Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 21:25, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading. 21:40, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading x3 "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 22:44, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Darken the nose. Rowan, I make all my charart just with the laptop mouse thing, it's not that difficult when you get used to it. 07:37, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Rowan, I always use my tracpad. I hate the mouse --turns into cat--. Lighten the shading. The nose is fine. 20:40, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Heronpaw (A) Arg, shading sucks, I'll try and fix it! (Might need help) So I had this in my folder for a while now, but never got to putting it up x3. "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 16:54, June 16, 2012 (UTC) The shading looks like a straight line across the cat. x3Blur it, please. Maybe I can redo it for you, and you give me credit? 03:11, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Hang on, I'm sure you've posted this before *checks archive* Oh, was the kit, ignore me XD Nice! 07:36, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it was the kit, and I'd like that Silver, and of course I'd give you credit. "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 19:56, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, mine is a complete fail :P 23:06, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Better then I could x3. I'm going to go blur it, because I see a line on the back foot x3 "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 23:10, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I tried to fix that, but it didn't let me x3 02:59, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Moonfall (K) Wheee for killing off cats that look so innocent. C: 08:43, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful, Twi! 18:19, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing I completely agree, Twi >8D Darken the nose. 18:22, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading. Luffly~ 21:09, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, Twi. Blur the shading near the head "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 21:57, June 17, 2012 (UTC) This looks very cute. I love the kit's markings. Ottersplash~June rain~ 13:48, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ^^Ditto. I don't see nothing wrong with the shading near the head, Bird, but the nose needs to be darkened just a bit more. 20:39, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Firesky (W) I may or may not have posted him before. Hm. 17:57, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't recall... but I wouldn't remember 'cause I have a horrible memory XD He's adorable, but lighten a tad the shading on the right hind leg and the part of the belly near the back leg :P 20:37, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Blur eye patch? "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 22:05, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Snakeheart (D) Because Hazel told me to. 17:57, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Evil much? Cute~ 20:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Maybe make him greyer? Hazel Never enter the mansion... 22:15, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Morningpaw (A) He appears sometimes in TWII. Yeah. I'm redoing that ghastly shading. 17:57, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ''Morning''paw <33 Maybe my morning and your morning can somehow fall in love XD Great kitty~ 20:34, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Aiobh (KP) I couldn't stay away from her beauty. (Crosses fingers, hopes no one comments on paw/nose pink) Just close your eyes,The sun is going down, You'll be alright,No one can hurt you now, Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound... 19:33, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the '''pads'. Cute~ 20:35, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Are the white tips supposed to be there on the ears x3? "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 22:03, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Yes. Her description is A blue-grey she-cat whose ears are tipped with white and one eye is ice blue, the other darker. She's coming up in my fanfic Just close your eyes,The sun is going down, You'll be alright,No one can hurt you now, Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound... 16:28, June 19, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= It's baaaaaaaccccck~ Yup~ ^u^ If you'll have me back, that is. Yai!! Twi!! =D 08:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Yay for Twi! :D Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 22:39, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back Twi! I amYour worst nightmare 00:43, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back, Twi! 13:35, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Suggestion Time! SURPRISE! Your invisible deputy has returned. XD Okay,so , I was approving some stuff today and I noticed that nearly all of the chararts on the approved page are tagged "approved." Do we really need to do that? They're on the approved page. We took the "for approval"s out here. Millie out.* disappears in puff of rainbow smoke* Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 22:14, May 12, 2012 (UTC) It's like that because I went OCD one day and decided to start changing it. Just keep it like that... They're changed so we know what's what on here, in cases of mass approvals. -.-;;; Tldr; it's fine. lol The CBA is useful, but I guess it's not really needed. Does it really matter? I mean, I put Approved on the cause it's my approving charart routine, but I guess you could just take it out. I recken we should have the CBA for sure, but having the Approved should be optional. *has rambled* x3 09:08, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Writing "approval" where "CBA" is only takes about 8 seconds (for me) It doesn't matter if you put it up there or just erase "CBA". I agree with Leopard :) Little! Was here ;) 11:23, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Guys, THE APPROVED CHARART PAGE. NOT THIS PAGE. XDD I think the CBA headings on here is fine and useful. I was just checking that the 'approved' (NOT the CBA heading) heading thing is not some new rule or suggestion I've missed. XD fuuuu wikia logged me out *logs back in* Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 05:42, May 15, 2012 (UTC) We know! XD My point was that after CBA it sorta a) makes sense and b) is habit to put Approved. So yeah. XD 15:50, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I mean, it's really not that big a deal if an image has "approved" on it. It's not hurting anyone, and it only takes q few seconds to type. I say it doesn't really matter if it says approved or not. Just my input ;) 02:48, June 8, 2012 (UTC) That's basically what I was saying all along XD 08:11, June 10, 2012 (UTC) something that could be fun Okay, I know that this is maybe going to get shouted down, but I think a Chararts contest might be fun, even though there's not many users here. It's just something fun I thought to do, and I might get to know some of you better through it :) if you guys don't like this idea, I understand. Just an idea. 03:00, June 8, 2012 (UTC) We used to have these contests, but our latest contest lasted for months :D. Do you have any suggestions for contests, though? 04:10, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Ivy, listen. We never just dismiss ideas, unless they're really rubbish. And even then we'll put you down somewhat lightly. We are not WW. Ok, rant over. I'd love to see another charart contest. But the problem with contests is having reliable judges. A thing we seem to lack. But I'm all for having another contest. 07:50, June 8, 2012 (UTC) *cough cough* aha, that unreliable judge would be me. XD I think we could try it again. But Leopard or someone else should judge this time. I'm no good at it. XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 11:18, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I think we should have Leopard as judge. Never had that before XD Millie, you'd be fine too! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|'' "five millon cyberman, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' "Now your scared!"]] 11:29, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Peh-Excuse me? ''Me as judge? DX 15:59, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Anyway... we could do a themed charart contest? I had some ideas for the themes... maybe chararts based on the seasons, or maybe even Pokemon since you all seem to be a fan of that xD And I think Leopard would be a great judge xD 17:45, June 8, 2012 (UTC) B-b-but I like entering x.x If everyone begs, then I may accept, but I'd prefer not to. x.x 17:52, June 8, 2012 (UTC) It was just an idea. We're not forcing you to. XD If that's the case, then who doesn't want to enter? GOD NOT THE POKEMON! every time I see one I have a weird day. It's some kind of curse o.o Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 23:13, June 8, 2012 (UTC) O.O okay okay okay, not the pokemon |D 23:14, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Seasons? We could do a section for each conest entry with the seasons... a charart related to something about summer, winter, fall, and spring? And leopard, you don't have to be the judge if you don't want to =) I just think you'd be good. You're a fair user. 23:55, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, you newbs, you don't know I complain at everything >8D If you want me to judge, then I will; I'd probably show off overly >8D (< new favourite face >8D) 08:10, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good! We could make it very creative! As for Leopard as judge, well, I think Leopard will like it. XD Pwease be judge? You have never been before! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|'' "five millon cyberman, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now your scared!"]] 12:14, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh fi-ine. It was the sig that did it >8D 12:19, June 10, 2012 (UTC) >8D 19:30, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I like the idea of seasons. Another suggestion from me is movie characters, or tv show characters, but really, it's up to you guys. 01:14, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing I would agree with that, but the problem is, a lot of us have seen lots of different movies, and tv shows, so if we were doing characters from a ceartin movie, I bet you at least one of us would be like, "huh...?" that's the only real issue though. 01:17, June 11, 2012 (UTC) A contest wouldn't be bad. ;) I think maybe we should set a theme. Either like, movie characters, or seasons. Or even just simple solid chararts, tabbies, torties, ect. *lieks tabbies* 03:13, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Actually, simple chararts sounds pretty fun to me too 03:15, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Any of these sound fun. 13:59, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing The seasons one sounds cool... But then again the character does too... *would totally rock character* Maybe we should set up a poll to vote on the theme? Hazel Never enter the mansion... 20:37, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good to me, hazel. 20:44, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Like the seasons idea. As Ivy said... movies and tv shows aren't good. Oh gee, we just did something dangerous. We gave Leopard a chance to show off. XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 10:50, June 13, 2012 (UTC) And with Seasons, you can be a little more creative and add your own ideas. Can't wait! And Millie, we will survive....hopefully CX [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]]''"Now you're scared!"'' 15:56, June 14, 2012 (UTC) How can I show off, if I'm judging? Or apparantly. .-. 16:32, June 14, 2012 (UTC)